


Not today

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fjrnnrneslejekejejeiwowkwwlwlwkkemdmfmf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nope this is a joke
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Not today

~~ _**Sportacus was with Robbie on a day, what else would be happening?** _ ~~


End file.
